A Plateful of Passion
by Syncronis
Summary: Mamma wants grandkids, Mamma GETS grandkids
The way that Angie Diaz welcomed her son and girlfriend back home, one would think that they had been gone for years instead of only a month. Marco expected as much, going to college and whisking Star Butterfly with him, taking the bear hug with stride and flushing with embarrassment as she nuzzled into his cheek. He'd thought that by leaving the mirror behind for her, she could communicate easily with Star's mother, Queen Butterfly and have someone to talk to, but it was obvious now that she would always miss her baby boy.

"It's so good to see you again!" she cooed, tussling his hair as she led him and Star inside, Rafael Diaz chuckling at them all as he followed behind. "Have you been eating properly? I'll make sure to make extra food for you to take home tonight. What about your apartment, have you both been taking care of things? What about-?"

"Mom, Mom!" Marco pulled himself out of her grip, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Mom, we're **fine** , we're been taking good care of the apartment and yes, leftovers WOULD be very nice." He jabbed a finger at Star and sighed. "I've been trying to teach her how to cook and while she's getting better, I swear I saw her catch a bowl of cereal on fire once."

"I did NOT!" Star protested, crossing her arms in a huff "…it was the **milk** that caught fire, not the Frosted Flakes…"

All three Diaz turned to look at her before turning back to the youngest of them. "I'll make sure to make you each a doggie bag." Angie stated with a smile. "Now then, I hope you're hungry. I made spaghetti tonight, with some Mewman spices that your mother recommended to me!"

* * *

Dinner itself was quiet, the sound of chewing and satisfaction filling the kitchen as all four of them dove into Mrs. Diaz's cooking. Star, in particular seemed to enjoy it more out of them, having gone through two plates and rising from her seat to make herself a third.

"So" Marco's mother broke the silence, placing her fork on the empty platter "How are you liking being on your own? Are you two taking good care of each other?"

Marco took a moment to respond, swallowing a large portion of pasta in the process. "It's… interesting, living with her, but we're making due. I'm keeping everything organized."

"Oh, please!" Star struggled to comment through a mouthful of food. "The first week we were there, we let the dishes and laundry pile up because we wer~" her lips quickly wrenched shut as she realized exactly where her train of thought was going. "~ere having so much fun being on our own. Yes, totally doing totally platonic things. That couples do. On their own."

The sound of Marco's palm smacking forehead rang out for a split second.

"Oh? Well…" Mrs. Diaz blinked for a moment before smiling at her son's lover. "I'm sure that you've gotten all of that out of your systems by now, am I right? Star, Marco, why don't you have another plate? There's plenty of meatballs to go with them, as well!" She ignored the sour look on Star's face the second that meatballs were mentioned, instead picking her utensil back up and continuing with her meal.

* * *

"Ooooo, my stomach…" Star moaned, falling backwards onto Marco's queen-size mattress and spreading her limbs. "I totally ate too much tonight."

"Well, it IS Mom's cooking, after all" Marco replied, tossing his shirt aside and sitting down beside her. "She really was dead-set on stuffing both of us full tonight, though…"

The princess squirmed in place, grinding her bottom into the cushion. "Well, I'm plenty-full now… but maybe you can help me work some of it off?"

"Star…" Marco started, laying back and finding comfort in the warmth of her body underneath his head. "We're supposed to be toning it down, remember? Human bodies can't exactly keep up with Mewman libidos?"

Star blinked, recalling the fact that had literally spent an entire day in bed, nearly draining her beau of all his energy in the process. "Oh, you were just being a big baby about it… we can have a **little** fun, can't we?"

"No, Star, we're not doing it tonight…" the Latino stated matter-of-factly, shedding his pants so that he would be clad in nothing more than a pair of polka-dot boxer shorts. "and you're just going to have to deal with it. When we get back to the apartment, we can have all the fun we want, but right now we have to-"

 **"MARCO"** The growl froze him in place, Marco turning back to see that Star had already removed most of her outer layer and was pulling off her bra with the kind of look he'd only seen her give when she was about to go into battle. "I'm hungry, Marco…" she purred as she rolled over onto her stomach, breasts pushing into the comforter beneath her to provide for an almost burlesque-like pose.

"Oh, but… didn't you just eat?" He felt like mouse in a cage with a snake, Star crawling closer to him as his nerves locked him in place. "I can just get you something from downstairs. I'll just go now."

Years of combat with the Mewman princess had given Marco remarkable reflexes, but he knew that, sometimes, there was no matching Star's physique when she was in the zone. He barely registered her as she had already pounced on him, pulling the poor man into her and whipping him around in a display of raw power and grace that left him laying breathless underneath her.

The look in her eyes was of raw hunger, the woman biting her lower lip in anticipation as she stared down at him in hopes that her lover would make a move to instigate her assault. "I-I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" Marco managed to blurt out, eyes locked with his mate's as she kept him pinned down.

"No, you aren't." Marco took a second to blink and that was all Star needed, lunging forward to take his lips in hers.

* * *

Rafael Diaz lay silently in bed leafing through his novel, absentmindedly rubbing at himself with his free hand as his wife squirmed in place beside of him. "Darling" he commented, his eyes never leaving the book's rectangular boundaries, nor escaping the borders of his reading glasses. "I notice that am a bit more… excited tonight than usual."

His wife murmured in response, letting her finger trail lazily around her honeypot.

"Mmm-hmm… and those Mewman spices that Mrs. Butterfly gave to you were…?"

"I don't remember what… she called them…" She managed to coo, dipping her finger into herself and biting her lip in response. "…but I'm pretty sure she used the word 'aphrodisiac' at some point."

"That would explain some things." He sighed, taking off his reading glasses, finally looking up to notice how the picture frames on the other side of the room were shaking slightly. "Yes, and that sound would be…?"

 _ **"Grandbabies."**_

Rafael paused for a moment "Ah, as I thought." The book was quickly shut and carelessly dropped off the side of the bed as his wife crawled atop of him, pulling off her lingerie and exposing a shapely physique that was more than eager to please. "I… am not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" He flashed her a coy look, more than admiring the view and the seductive look she was giving him.

"No, you aren't." Angie growled passionately, lunging at her husband and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
